The invention is directed to a brassiere structure which may be placed on the patient immediately following surgery while still in the operating room to retain the surgical compress pads against the incision and properly retain the pads against the incision line at the pressure necessary to promote healing and to eliminate a body wrap or bandage and to eliminate tape burns associated with the use of adhesive tape to retain the surgical gauze pads in place. This is attained by employing an elastic return force band in place with fabric VELCRO fasteners so that as healing progresses the pressure of the brassiere against the incision may be applied as physician desires.
The invention is an integral part of a brassiere structure. It is composed of a mastectomy brassiere, a compression pad and an elastic band to supply the return force needed for compression over the incision. The invention eliminates the need for a body wrap bandage or other bandage associated with adhesive tape and the related tape burns. A consistent and even compression is applied to the incision for 24 hours a day. The compression is applied by an elastic return force band with hook fabric fastener on each end. Compression applied by bandage and tape is inconsistent and uneven because gauze stretches after the first day. Consistent even compression is advantageous to healing and relieving pain.
The elastic band is attached to the left or right side of the back side of the brassiere, near the metal hook and eye assembly, with loop and hook fabric fasteners. The arm on the side of the body opposite the mastectomy is placed through the strap, the normal breast is placed in brassiere cup, the elastic band is brought around the patient's body. Sterile gauze pads are laid over the incision. The compression pad is laid over the gauze and held in place while the compression pad is laid over gauze pads, the return force elastic band is stretched up and over the compression pad and fastened at center of pad near point at which pad is attached to brassiere.
The invention is usually worn 6 to 8 weeks as determined by physician. The compression remains at the same level of intensity for 24 hours a day until physician directs a change.
______________________________________ 3,094,125 Lewis 3,968,803 Hyman 3,561,442 Goswitz 4,023,575 Nixon 3,651,522 Bernfeld 4,024,876 Penrock 3,701,168 Balow 4,185,332 Jahnig 3,795,921 Zucker 4,338,946 Donnelly 3,896,506 Hankin, et al 4,363,144 Goad 3,950,792 Williams 4,369,792 Miller 3,957,057 Farino 4,828,559 Greenberg ______________________________________
The above listed patents disclose either post surgical chest bandages or breast prothesis, with or without accompanying brassieres. They differ from my invention structurally and in the manner in which they function.
A soft compression pad is attached to the inside front of a mastectomy brassiere; the compression pad has an elastic return force band for encircling the body of the wearer, complemental VELCRO hook and loop fasteners, one attached at each end of said return force elastic band on opposite sides of band to hold compression pad in place on the wearer after surgery for comfort and relief of pain, a hook and eye on the brassiere holds brassiere in place over the band and compression pad.
The present invention is directed to a mastectomy compression surgical brassiere for retaining dressing such as surgical compress gauze pads over the incision lines of a single or double mastectomy. The present brassiere is not designed to be a brassiere to hold a prosthesis but to hold a compression pad, to be positioned over gauze pads placed over the incision line of the mastectomy to retain the gauze pads against the incision line of a single or double mastectomy and to eliminate the use of adhesive tapes which are not only discomforting to the patient but which may produce tape burns and which complicates the changing of dressings.
The present invention employs in combination with a mastectomy brassiere, a relatively wide compression pad for a mastectomy which is secured by an elastic band with VELCRO fasteners to permit the patient to change her own surgical dressings since the closure connection and regulation of the pressure exerted upon the gauze pads and the incision is in the front of the brassiere and may be viewed and observed by the wearer.
Other objects and advantages will appear in the course of the following description.
The drawings illustrate the best mode presently known to the inventor for carrying out the invention.
A soft wide compression pad long enough to cover the axilla is attached to the inside center seam of the brassiere. The compression supplied by the pad covers the entire incision area. This compression reduces the severe numbness of the incision near the top of the surgical area, and pain in axilla area, and provides comfort for normal breast, making breathing less difficult and sleep greatly improves.
The brassiere rides on top of the compression pad and the elastic band. The incision is touched only by the soft compression pad.
The metal hook and eye assembly is hooked to fasten the brassiere in the usual manner at back of brassiere.
The present invention is further directed to a mastectomy compression surgical brassiere for providing even consistent compression over the entire length of the incision to enhance healing, provide comfort and improve psychological health, the surgical brassiere will eliminate the body wrap and other bandage of tape and gauze.
The gauze pads are held in place by the compression bandage and are usually discontinued after one week.
The present invention further employs in combination with a mastectomy brassiere for a single mastectomy a compression pad which may be flipped to the right or left side of the body to cover the incision. The hook fastener fabric is on opposite side of the band allowing one brassiere to be used for left or right mastectomy.
The patient will be able to apply the mastectomy compression brassiere without assistance as soon as the arm on the mastectomy side is mobile. After four weeks minimum assistance is needed to reach around the back and attach the elastic band, applying brassiere is simple.
Comfort is built into the brassiere by careful selection of the materials.
The advantages to physicians include time saved the patient visits office less frequent, bandage expense less and confidence in goals set for patient being met.